Dompet Urahara
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Urahara dicopet seorang anak kecil berambut merah! Fic Chappy yang pertama. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

*Dompet Urahara*

Di kota Karakura hari ini sedang ramai. Kenapa? Sebab, hari ini adalah hari jadinya kota Karakura. Perayaan itu dilakukan di taman kota ini yang cukup besar. Orang-orang dari berbagai penjuru kota berdatangan kesana. Mengunjungi stand-stand yang ada. Ada pula yang datang dari luar kota. Seperti lelaki bertopi ini. Ya, ia memakai topi yang hampir menutup sebagian wajahnya. Entah kenapa, yang pasti ia ingin menghibur diri diperayaan ini seperti yang lainnya.

"Hahh.. ramai juga, ya?" ucapnya sambil mengibas kipas lipatnya hingga poninya tersingkap. "Enaknya masih muda," ucapnya lagi ketika para muda-mudi yang serta merta menggandeng pasangannya. Tiba-tiba..

"HEI, BOCAH! KEMBALIKAN DAGANGANKU, DASAR PENCURI!" teriak seorang bapak membawa sebuah pentungan ditangannya. Urahara yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, tak ingin terlibat.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Kisuke Urahara ini memutuskan untuk mengunjungi stand aneka makanan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Matanya dengan teliti memandangi aneka makanan di stand itu. Urahara mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar makanan yang ia beli, namun…

BRAAKK!

"Ugh!" ringis Urahara. Badanya tertubruk sangat keras oleh seorang anak kecil berambut merah. "Ng, kau tak apa-apa, nak?" tegur Urahara. Tiba-tiba anak itu bangkit berdiri, dan langsung berlari yang lagi-lagi menabrak Urahara.

"Aih, aih, anak yang kasar," ujar Urahara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"……………" Urahara terdiam menyadari dompetnya tak lagi berada ditangannya. Ia teringat anak yang tadi dikejar oleh seorang pria. Dan rambutnya juga merah.

"Tungguuuuuu!" teriak Urahara berlari cepat menuju arah anak berambut merah tadi berlari. Urahara menoleh kesana kemari. Ia kehilangan jejak. Tentu saja, siapa suruh nyadarnya lambat. "Gawat, itu uangku bulan ini. Kalau sampai ketahuan Yoruichi, habislah aku," keluhnya sambil membetulkan posisi topinya.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Urahara menlihat sosok kecil yang sedang berlari.

"Ah! Tasku!" teriak seorang wanita.

"Tolong! Aku dijambret!" jerit wanita itu lagi.

Tampaknya bocah itu menjambret lagi. Seorang satpam yang kebetulan berada disitu sontak mengejar anak berambut merah itu. Bocah nakal itu terus berlari keluar dari keramaian. Urahara mengambil jalan pintas. Satpam tadi kehilangan jejak. Tapi tidak dengan Urahara, ia berhasil mengikuti bocah yang telah mengambil uangnya.

"Mau kemana bocah itu?" gumam Urahara melihat bocah itu masuk kesuatu gang yang sangat kumuh. Urahara mengikutinya. Tanpa ketahuan, Urahara diam-diam mengintip bocah itu.

"Hei, Ururu! Ini kubawakan makanan dan uang!" seru bocah itu masuk ketumpukan kardus yang membentuk sepeti rumah.

"Jinta-kun, kau mencuri lagi? Uhuk-uhuk!" terdengar suara anak perempuan didalam.

"Sudahlah! dari pada kau mati kelaparan, dan dengan ini kita bisa kasih setoran pada bos," ujar bocah itu agak kasar.

Urahara mengintip kedalam. Hatinya terenyuh melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu. Seorang anak perempuan terbaring lemah dengan sarung sebagai selimutnya. Tampak anak bernama Jinta sedang membereskan barang curiannya.

"………" Urahara lagi-lagi terdiam.

"HEI, BOCAH! Mana setoranmu?" teriak seseorang. Urahara buru-buru bersembunyi.

Seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang juga berbadan besar berdiri didepan rumah kardus. Begitu Jinta keluar, pria berbadan besar itu langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Ji, Jinta-kun!" seru anak bernama Ururu itu mencoba bangkit.

"Kau diamlah didalam Ururu!" bentak Jinta. Ururu terdiam.

"Aku punya uangnya!" ucap Jinta. Pria itu tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Jinta. Jinta mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Urahara keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia tak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan pria biadab itu.

"Ka, kau.." gumam Jinta terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Urahara.

"Orang yang baik hati," jawab Urahara tersenyum.

"Haah?" semua yang ada disitu mengerutkan alis.

"Kembalikan uang itu!" ucap Urahara masih tersenyum. Merasa diremehkan, pria itu menyuruh ketiga anak buahnya menyerang Urahara.

"Wah, jadi merepotkan begini," keluh Urahara menutup kipas lipatnya yang sedari ada ditangannya.

Perkelahian antara Urahara dan orang-orang itu berlanjut. Urahara keluar sebagai pemenang. "Sial!" ujar sang pemimpin pria-pria itu sambil melarikan diri.

"Eit, jangan kabur, ya?" ucap Urahara dengan tiba-tiba berada didepan pria itu.

"Ap..?" tanpa sempat kaget pria itu pingsan setelah mendapat pukulan dari Urahara. Urahara menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"He.. hebaaat!" gumam Jinta kagum.

"Jadi.. begitu ceritanya.." gumam Urahara. Jinta dan Ururu mengangguk. Kini Urahara duduk disebelah Ururu didalam rumah kardus mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagimu mencuri uang?" tanya Urahara.

"I, iya." sahut Jinta menunduk malu. 'Tapi.. kok dia seperti profesional, ya?' batin Urahara mengingat kejadian yang ia alami di taman kota tadi.

"Baiklah!" Urahara berdiri.

"Sekarang kau minta maaf pada mereka yang sudah menjadi korban. Lalu kembalikan uang mereka…" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" gumam kedua anak ini bersamaan.

"Ta, tapi.. apa mereka mau memaafkanku?" ujar Jinta ragu. "Itu resiko-mu!" tegas Urahara.

"Sebagai gantinya.. kau harus tinggal dirumahku!" lanjut Urahara membuat kedua anak ini lagi-lagi bergumam 'EH?'

Jinta mendatangi satu-satu stand yang sudah ia curi. Uang-uang yang sudah ia jambret kembali kepada pemiliknya. Susah memang, beberapa kali Jinta mendengar makian dari mulut-mulut para korban. Namun, tak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung memaafkannya ketika mendengar cerita dari Urahara. Dan.. dompet Urahara pun kembali. Urahara tersenyum puas sambil menatap dompetnya. "Kalau anak itu tak mencuri dompetku.. apa jadinya dia nanti, ya?" gumam Urahara.

Setelah itu, Ururu dibawa ke RS Karakura untuk mendapat perawatan. Urahara pulang ke rumahnya disambut seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang diikat tinggi.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya wanita itu heran.

"Anak ini namanya Jinta, sekarang dia akan tinggal disini." Jawab Urahara.

"A, apa?" ucap wanita yang merupakan sahabat dekat Urahara itu kaget.

"Masih ada satu lagi, sekarang dia berada di RS Karakura."

Jinta menatap papan bertuliskan 'URAHARA STORE' itu diatas rumah.

"Tenang saja nyonya! Aku akan bekerja disini! Karena aku tak akan tinggal gratisan!" seru Jinta semangat.

"Nyo, nyonya?" gumam wanita bernama Yuroichi ini.

"Haahh! Kau benar-benar tak bisa berubah, ya?" keluh Yuroichi. Urahara menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Anak-anak, kalian dapat teman baru!" teriak Urahara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam Urahara store.

"!" Jinta sangat kaget melihat anak-anak seumurannya berlarian keluar.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti papan nama rumah ini menjadi PANTI ASUHAN," ucap Yuroichi acuh sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

Anak-anak dengan berbagai macam penampilan mengelilingi Jinta. Ada yang berambut oranye, berambut putih, berambut hitam bercepol, bahkan berambut merah dengan tato dibeberapa bagian dahinya.

"Si, siapa mereka?" tanya Jinta terbata.

"Ng? Mereka anak-anak yang kupungut," jawab Urahara enteng.

**THE END**

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan aneh, maklum ini fic saia yang pertama.

Review ya?


End file.
